The Holiday
by wildcats2016
Summary: When Troy takes Gabriella on a vacation to the most romantic city in the world will they stay friends or become more.(I am finishing this story for FangirlingForLife)Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Come with me.

Everything was finally over; it had been a long and complicated year which had ended pretty badly.

They both had tried during the year to move on with their feelings for each other, putting them aside like it had never been there, because it was complicated, and because they were too scared of what could happen between them anyway.

So it was better to just jump into the first safe and easy relationship, right? Gabriella wanted someone who would not go away or hurt her, and Troy was not getting any younger and didn't want to end up old and alone, so Daniel and Ashley were like a perfect choice for them.

Unfortunately… or fortunately for them those relationships had not worked out and once again they were both alone and uncertain about their future.

So when vacation time arrived, both Troy and Gabriella knew what to do but both knew that they needed to get away from Albuquerque for a while.

And that was the beginning of a very long and beautiful relationship.

"So Gabriella, where are you going this summer?" he asked as he sat down on her couch.

She looked at him with a sad smile as she sat down next to him. "I don't know yet, haven't figured out. You?"

"My father wants me to join him in France next week, a friend of his is letting him stay at his house while he's on vacation, owed him a favor he said. So you know, France, big house, a pool… why not?"

"That's nice , you two seem to get along pretty well lately. Where in France? You didn't say." she asked curiously.

"I didn't? Paris." the smile on his face said it all.

"Paris. Really? Well have fun! Paris is beautiful during the summer. You're going to love it there. I have amazing memories, my Mom and Dad used to take me to Paris when I was younger, before they passed away." She stopped there, lost in her memories and not trusting herself with saying more about her past and the loved ones she had lost.

"You know, my dad said that it was a huge house and that I could come with a friend. And we both know how much my dad loves you.

Why don't you come with me, we could have fun, you, me, Paris? I'm gonna need someone who can speak French and show me around. And I'm sure you know a lot of good French movies, I'm gonna need someone for that too, I don't want to end up watching some weird and crappy film." He really wanted her to say yes, he loved his dad but two week alone with him was A LOT, so he could use a friend, and Gabriella, well, he loved spending time with her anyway.

"That's so nice of you but-" she began to protest but he interrupted her.

"Come on, why not? You love Paris, and I was kidding, you don't have to spend your time with me if you don't want to, you can stay at the house and do whatever you want to during the day, if you want to be alone, that's fine with me." It was far from fine, but at least he would not be alone with his dad all the time.

"I don't wanna impose myself and don't be silly, I would never go on vacation with you and ditch you when we arrive." She wanted to say yes, maybe this was exactly what she needed, but she didn't want to come between him and his dad and steal all the attention, plus what the others were going to think, her going on vacation with Troy? It sounded weird, right? Was it okay for friend to do that, she'd been on many road trips with Sharpay and all of her friends, but just her and Troy?

"You're not imposing yourself, I'm inviting you. Are you gonna make me beg? Because I might do it." he said with a serious face.

"If you're sure it's okay, then, yes. Thank you, I think I'd like that. But please, tell me that we're not going to spend every night watching movies because I love Paris at night, its absolutely beautiful."

"Fine, I promise I'll take you out for dinner one night whilst we're there?"

"Okay, I'll go with you"

"You will?" he said flashing his 1000 watt smile at her.

"I will"

After Troy had left that night she quickly called Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi to tell them about her vacation.

As soon as Troy got home he quickly called Chad, Zeke and Ryan to tell them the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later everything was organised. All of their friends knew about the little Parisian adventure that was about to take place and they all had different scenarios running through their minds, most of them about Troy and Gabriella getting together. Some kept their thoughts quiet, but others hadn't learnt to keep their mouths shut well perhaps just Sharpay.

Taylor and Kelsi already had a bet on how long it was going to take the two of them to realize that they had feelings for each other in the world's most romantic city. Zeke hadn't even bothered to place a bet - he thought they were both far too stubborn to ever admit that they were more than simply friends.

And Jason… well, Jason wasn't thinking about Troy and Gabriella at all, he couldn't even work out where Paris was, poor poor Jason.

Gabriella was just finishing packing when she heard a soft knock at her door. It was past 9 and she wasn't expecting any company. Dropping her bikini back on to her bed she stepped out of her bedroom and curiously made her way to the door.

She opening the door to reveal Troy, standing there with a movie in his right hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

She frowned and asked, "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He smiled a little awkwardly, as if he was rethinking his decision to come over.

"I was bored and got this amazing idea. You, me, wine and a good film," he said waving the DVD in the air. Gabriella stared at his 1000 watt smile, _God he looks so_ _cute _Gabriella had though to herself and then scolded herself for such thoughts. "C'mon Gabs, its a Rom Com and I know how girly you can get.

"Which one?," she asked eagerly.

"Uh Crazy Stupid Love, I just thought that there was no better way to spend our last night in Albuquerque?" he said trying to convince her as much as he could. Although he would never admit it, he was really scared that she was not going to let him come in.

A small smile escaped his lips as she moved aside and let him through the door, making sure to tell him that she was not done packing and that he was going to have to wait until she was finished.

"Go. I'm going to open this nice little bottle of wine, put the DVD on and wait for Miss 'packing at the last minute' on the couch." Troy teased.

She rolled her eyes, choosing to not answer him and walked back to her bedroom. It didn't take her long to finish packing, and soon enough she was back in the living room. Troy handed her a glass full of rich crimson liquid as she settled on the couch next to him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly. Their eyes lingered for a moment, before Troy broke away and pressed play, beginning in the movie.

The credits were rolling and Gabriella had fallen asleep, her feet resting comfortably on Troy's lap. He looked at her tenderly, unsure whether to wake her or just leave.

A slight shift in his position however, woke her up anyway, so the choice was made for him. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him sleepily, not failing to notice the softness in his eyes.

"Go to bed Gabs. I'll let myself out and pick you up at nine tomorrow morning," he said gently.

She smiled and slowly got to her feet, walking him to the door.

"Goodnight Gab."

Before he knew what was happening, Troy felt a soft pair of lips press up against his cheek. They lingered for a moment, before pulling away and being replaced by Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Goodnight Troy."

And with that Gabriella slowly closed the door and made her way back to her bedroom.

Troy smiled as he walked down the hall that led away from Gabriella's apartment, he knew they were just friends, very good friends but he really felt something deep down.

The next morning was a blur. Troy left his apartment at 8:45 and arrived just in time at Gabriella's place. He knocked on the door excitedly and she opened up with a big smile on her face.

He could see she had been waiting, ready, with her suitcases by the door.

"Bonjour Troy," she said happily.

He laughed and replied, "Bonjour mademoiselle."

"Very good, I'm impressed. Maybe you know more French than I expected," she said, grinning.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" he half laughed as he took one of her suitcases, knowing that she would never let him take them both, and carried it outside so she could follow with the next one and lock up. They glanced at each other and then quickly looked away, both uncharacteristically excited about the upcoming trip. They quickly loaded Gabriella's suitcases in to the back of Troy's car and jumped inside, zooming off to the airport and their first step towards Paris.

Just over two hours after, they were both seated next to each other, ready to leave Albuquerque. In about 11 hours they would reach Paris, ready for two weeks of whatever awaited them in the city of lights and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After eleven long hours spent talking, sleeping, watching movies, eating and then sleeping some more, the plane touched down and Troy and Gabriella arrived at Le Bourget airport. It was 3pm in Paris, the weather was great and they were ecstatic to finally be in the beautiful city.

As promised, Mr J Bolton had sent a car to pick the pair up and take them to the house they would be staying in and soon enough they were riding off into the heart of the city.

"Paris baby! Look at this Gabs. Isn't it totally awesome?" Troy asked.

Within no time, they had reached _The Eiffel Tower_, which Troy was already pointing at out of the window excitedly. "I want to go to the top of this thing Gabs, the view must be stunning," he said in awe.

"It's beautiful Troy. And I promise we will, but I want to take you to _The Louvre_ first and then to _The Moulin Rouge_. You're going to love it," she said, grinning at his excitement.

"Sounds great. I'm counting on you for all the hot spots around here."

Gabriella laughed. "If you're good, I might even take you to _The Crazy Horse_. It is the best cabaret in Paris. The shows are unbelievable."

Troy's eyes sparkled as he stared at Gabriella utterly stunned. "You're gonna take me to a cabaret? With naked women? God Gabs, you're so kind in Paris!"

"I'm always kind Troy," she said pretending to be shocked by his comment. "And besides, they aren't naked. Well… not completely naked. That doesn't matter though. They are great dancers," she added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. You danced when you were younger didn't you? Were you almost naked too?" he asked flirtatiously, with wide eyes and a playful smirk.

"Ha! In your dreams Troy," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "I was a ballet dancer."

Just then, they pulled up in front of their house, immediately stopping all discussion.

And what a beautiful house it most certainly was.

It wasn't big; it was huge, with gorgeous pristine glass windows and a huge balcony across the top floor. It was everything Troy's dad said it would be and more, and they had two entire weeks to enjoy it.

Even better than that, was the two cars that were parked outside of it. The vehicles were just for them for the entire trip, meaning no taxis and no waiting. They were free to go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

It was perfect.

Jack was waiting for them outside and he smiled when he saw Gabriella, opening her door to help her out.

"Gabi! Beautiful! Just look at you, you're even more stunning than the last time I saw you," he exclaimed, hugging her as she stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Jack, I am so glad to see you again it's feels like forever since our last basketball session in your front yard, and thank you for letting me come here with Troy," she answered just as warmly.

"You more than welcome my dear, it's great to have you, I've missed you!"

"Happy to see me too dad? Or are you only interested in Gabi?" Troy said with a chuckle, acting hurt.

"Of course kiddo! Come here," he said, giving his son a quick hug before leading the pair inside.

The inside of the house was even more gorgeous than the outside of it, but he showed them around only quickly before taking them to their rooms. These happened to be next to each other's, with Jack sleeping in a room on the floor above them.

Each room had a king size bed and private bathroom, each with the biggest bathtub and shower the duo had ever seen.

'Oh my God,'

Tony thought as soon as he saw his room, '

_this is going to be the best vacation ever.'_

Once finished with the rooms, Jack took them outside to have a look at the garden and pool.

The minute he saw it, Troy flashed back to the summer after Albuquerque. He was immediately taken to the pool and Gabriella, in her sexy bikini, reading yet another book. She thought he was ogling those other girls, but there was really only one woman he had his eye on. God, he could not wait to see her in one of those again.

Jack had to yet again, pull Troy and Gabriella away from the view to inform them that he had made reservations at a posh restaurant for their first evening in France. So the two of them raced up to their rooms to shower, unpack and dress properly for the occasion.

An hour later Troy was ready, looking as sharp as ever in a grey suit, and it didn't take long for Gabriella to join him.

She was breathtaking in a simple, sleeveless little black dress that stopped just below her thighs and showed only a little cleavage.

"Wow… Gabs you look amazing," Troy said, amazed by her beauty and elegance. Especially her hair. It was the first time in a long time he had seen it fall in luscious, free curls down her back, as opposed to the straight style she usually had it in.

Gabriella smiled and blushed uncharacteristically. "Thanks Troy. You look handsome".

"But where is you da-" she began to ask, before she was stopped by Jack gliding down the stairs, wearing a similar suit to Troy's but in black.

"Here beautiful," Jack said charmingly, offering her his arm, "Hopefully Troy told you already, but let me just mention again that you look stunning."

"Why thank you Jack, you're too kind. You look wonderful yourself. I am a very lucky woman tonight, dining with two of the most handsome men in Paris. All the French girls are going to be jealous," she replied playfully.

Jack chuckled, before adding, "my dear, they will only be jealous of you and the fact that they will never manage your beauty."

Gabriella smiled yet again, taking the arm he was offering her as Troy looked at his father and best friend a little jealously. Nonetheless, he followed them as they walked out to the car and the three of them sped off in the direction of the restaurant - _L'Arpege_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella walked through the doors of _L'Arpege_, surprised at just how luxurious the restaurant they were being taken to was - not to mention extremely expensive. When they expressed their concerns to Jack however, he insisted that he had invited them both and so they shouldn't give money a second thought and order whatever they liked.

The night was lovely, filled with delicious French food, rich wine and light conversation and by the end of it their stomachs were full and the wine bottles empty.

Once they had paid, the three stepped out into the chilly Paris air each rubbing their shoulders as they made their way towards the car.

"Well tonight has been lovely, but I have a meeting early tomorrow morning with a friend so I do need get some sleep," Jack said politely.

The two nodded, and piled into the car. Soon enough, they were home, Jack had said goodnight to Gabriella and his son and he had gone up to bed, leaving them alone.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Troy and Gabriella decided to take the car to go take a walk on _The Champs Elysées_. Gabriella had said it was beautiful at night and Troy couldn't wait to go and see the _Arc de Triomphe_.

Gabriella hadn't lied. Troy could tell that it was, of course, beautiful before they even got out of the car. So they quickly parked in another street and then walked on _The Champs Elysées _for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, on inspiration, Troy took Gabriella by the hand and dragged her in the Disney store rambling on about wanting to buy her a stuffed animal. Gabriella thought was he was saying was ridiculous but was surprised when they walked out of the store with not one, but two toys.

"I cannot believe I let you do that. What am I gonna do with Winnie the Pooh and Minnie? I am not a child Troy!" she sighed, half exasperated, half amused.

"Hey just like kindergarten, remember? In the sandpit with our barbie and ken doll, this time its Winnie and Minnie. It's a souvenir… you know memories of Paris," he told her softly.

Gabriella looked him in the eye and her heart melted a little, simply because he looked so serious and sweet during his little speech.

And so, she didn't say a word, instead she grabbed him by the hand and gave him a look that clearly said 'come with me.' She wanted more memories, and decided that taking pictures under the _Arc de Triomphe_ would be a great way to make them.

She pulled him gently underneath it and then let go of his hand and ran in the opposite direction, whipping her camera out as she did. She snapped two pictures of him, before he swapped positions with her and did the same.

Troy was ready to go back to what they were doing before, when he heard Gabriella ask a woman if she would take a picture of the two of them together.

The woman agreed and took the camera out of Troy's hand, motioning for him to go stand beside his friend. When they were in position, the woman told them to stand closer together. She said it however, in French so only Gabriella understood.

Gabriella complied, scooting closer to Troy and putting her arm around his middle. She looked up at him and he turned his head under her gaze, seeing nothing but happiness in her chocolate eyes. It was something he didn't see very often.

Suddenly, the flash went off and the woman handed the camera back to Gabriella, saying goodnight to the two of them.

"Do you want to go get something to drink before we go home?" Troy asked hopefully with a hint of bashfulness in his tone, not wanting this moment to end.

"Sounds great," she replied with a small smile, which he knew meant that she was having a great time and didn't want it to end either. "Come with me, I know this great little place just over there."

She led him to a street just behind _The Arc of Triomphe_; they only walked for about 5 minutes before finally making it to a nice little café, _La Flamme._

They took a seat outside and Troy ordered a coffee for himself and an ice tea for Gabriella.

They spent the next half hour simply talking about everything. Home, Paris, Troy's father, almost every topic was covered and the entire time he couldn't take his eyes of her. She was glowing under the moonlight and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

Then he made her laugh and he revelled in the sound. He thought about how close they were at that moment and smiled, but then the memory of Daniel telling him that she saw nothing more than a brother to him wiped it clear off his lips.

She quickly saw the change on his face and became intrigued and concerned.

"Are you okay Troy?" She asked tenderly but full of concern.

"Yeah, of course, but it's getting late and we should go," he responded in a cool tone of voice.

And just like that the magic was gone. He left a few bills on the table, and stood up, waiting for her to do the same.

She followed him, a little surprised at his sudden change but decided against saying anything.

They walked to the car and he drove them back to the house in an awkward silence, both aware that the other was not speaking.

They arrived home and quickly went inside, with Troy locking the door behind him. They turned towards each other simultaneously, Gabriella searching his eyes.

"Thank you Troy," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked her, a little puzzled.

She smiled at him tenderly. "For asking me to come with you. For the 'souvenirs'," she said gesturing to where Minnie and Winnie the Pooh lay with a grin. "And for just being there."

She walked over, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek once again and said goodnight before padding quietly upstairs to her bedroom.

Troy watched as she went and touched his cheek tenderly, as surprised with this kiss as he was with the rest of them. A few seconds after, he shook his head and followed her up the stairs, turning instead to go to his room.

As she lay in bed, Gabriella could not stop thinking about her night with Troy, how much fun they had and how comfortable she was with him. But, then she wondered about what had happened in the café. Why was he feeling so sad suddenly?

'I'll make him talk to me', she thought.

And with that in mind she fell asleep, still thinking about him


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Gabriella opened her eyes the next morning, the sun was already shinning and illuminating the room. She glanced at the clock, and seeing that it was only 7am, she jumped up and threw on some running clothes.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Troy already sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and waiting for her in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Normally, she would never be the last one out of bed, but jet lag did that to her.

"Morning Gabs. Sleep well?" Troy asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Morning. Yeah, I think I needed that sleep" she said, noticing that the food in front of him was untouched. "You didn't need to wait for me" She said gazing at the food.

"I wasn't gonna eat without you. Come on, take a seat, I'm starving," he replied, still smiling whilst his tummy was rumbling, he really was starving.

Gabriella gave a small laugh. "Well thank you," she said in between sips of coffee. She grabbed some fruit and cereal off the counter, yet again surprised to see that Troy was having the same; he was usually more of a pancakes type of guy.

"I'm gonna go for a run after, wanna come with me?" she asked, hoping to spend a little time with him so she could ask him what went wrong the night before.

He looked up to meet her eyes and shot her an apologetic look. "Thanks but I'm gonna pass. Exercise on vacation isn't really my thing,as much as I love Basketball, I need a break" he replied with a cheeky smile, trying to hide his discomfort. "I think I'm just gonna lie down in the sun. You can join me after your run; we might even take a swim."

Gabriella nodded a little disappointed, but she took comfort in the fact that she would have time to talk to him then. "Ok, works for me. I guess I will be going then."

She stood and started to clean up the table but Troy just told her to go with a simple smile and an "I'll do it".

Gabriella looked at him curiously, before giving in. "Okay whatever. See you later then."

An hour later the door clicked open and Gabriella was back, very tired and very sweaty.

She ran upstairs, took a quick shower, put on her bikini and went outside to join Troy by the pool.

He was simply laying there in the sun, oblivious to everything around him. She smiled to herself; noticing his amazing body and overall attractiveness. It was becoming harder and harder for her to put her feelings for him aside.

Gabriella realised where her thoughts were headed with a start. She was alone. In Paris. With Troy. And not only were they become closer again due to the amazing time they were having together, but now she was also finding herself drawn to him more than ever.

She wanted him. She had for a very long time, there was no use denying it. But it was impossible. They were friends, best friends and nothing more, plus she wasn't sure of his feelings towards her anymore.

Two years ago she could have said with certainty that he had feelings for her. After all, she had never forgotten that he had told her he couldn't live without her. But since then, nothing.

Yes, he may have been jealous of Daniel, but was it really jealousy? She wasn't sure anymore. Maybe he had just gotten used to being protective over her. Maybe it was just something that develops when you spend everyday with someone for 7 years.

And it's not like he hadn't had any relationships. He had quite obviously fallen in love with Kelly and then he had dated Samantha for a while. He said that he 'got' Samantha. Not her, Samantha. He had never said that about her. She clearly remembered her heart breaking when he had confided that in her. She-

"Gabs! You're here. Did you have a good run?" Troy said, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Yeah I guess. I found a great little path around here. Next time you are coming with me. I will not take no for an answer," she said, trying to keep her face serious.

"Fine, fine, I'll come," he replied, that cheeky grin making its way on to his face yet again. "Now, please shut up and lie down, you need to work on your tan. You're almost as pale as Ryan."

Troy could not deny how incredibly happy he was to see her in a bikini again. She was even more gorgeous now than ever, if that was even possible.

"What? I am not! Nobody is as pale as Ryan, and anyway my tan is fine, I'm Latino" she threw back at him with a smile.

She moved over to the lounger next to him, still grinning and lay down and closed her eyes. Troy took one glance at her before doing the same. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Gabriella finally opened her mouth.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?' He answered, wondering what she was going to ask.

"What happened last night? Why did you shut down at the café so suddenly?" She asked him, concern clear in her voice.

He looked away blushing, desperately wanting to tell her the truth. But how on earth was he supposed to tell her what Daniel had said and why it was bothering him so much, without revealing his feelings for her? He realised that he simply couldn't. So instead he attempted to blow it off.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered lying.

"Troy, do not play this game with me," she said in a serious tone. She knew him and she wanted to know what was wrong, even if it was something she did not want to hear. Even if it was his heartbreak over the way his relationship with Samantha had ended.

"I know you and I know when something is bothering you, so you can either be honest with me or say you do not want to talk about it. Just don't lie to me Troy, I've had enough of lying and you of all people should know that. Do not pretend that you are okay if you aren't," she finished, harsher than she meant to.

He looked at her, shocked. How could she say that he didn't trust her? If only she knew it had nothing to do with trust. He had to say something, not everything, but something. He had to try.

"You know that I trust you Gabriella. It has nothing to do with that. I just-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Then why are you not telling me Troy?" she said obviously hurt. "I thought we were close, we're practically best friends. I thought we were here for one another Troy. If it is about Samantha, we can talk about it. I'm here for you"

He looked at her big brown eyes and was stunned to see the sadness in them. "Of course we are Gabs and no, it has nothing to do with Samantha. That's over and I'm glad it is."

Now he was screwed, now he had to tell her, or this vacation was going to take a turn for the worse

"Okay, remember when Daniel met our group for the first time?" It was a rhetorical question but he waited for her to nod before continuing anyway. "Well, we had a little conversation in the men's room at the diner. It was a conversation that reminded me of one I had with Josh years ago. I felt exactly the same way after both of them."

Now she was lost. What did he mean?

"Troy, what is that even meant to mean?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, Daniel was more subtle than Josh about it, but he basically bragged about the fact that you were **_his_** and that he was going to tell you that he loved you and then-" Troy stopped, the words almost tumbling out of his mouth, unsure whether or not he should continue.

"Then what, Troy?" She whispered in a soft tone but still pressing him for answers.

He looked at his feet, not able to face her as he said the next words; unwilling to let her see how much they were still hurting him. "He said that… that you had told him we were close… but that I was just like a brother to you, nothing else"

"He said what!" Gabriella almost screamed, shocked and angry. Yes, she had said a lot of things to Daniel about how close she was with Troy, about how protective he was and about how much he cared about her. Sometimes she had even been scared that Daniel had seen how much she cared about Troy because of how much she talked about him. But she had never said anything like that. She had **_never_** said or thought about him like a brother, because that would be a very terrible lie.

"It's okay, you know, I guess I was a little surprised at first. I mean, yeah, I think of all of our groups like Brothers and Sisters. We're all like a family. But I've just never thought of you like a sister. And last night we were having so much fun and then I thought about that moment again. That's it."

He sat there, still staring at his feet, wondering.

Wondering if she realised what he was telling her. If she realised that he was saying that what Daniel had told him hurt more than he thought was even possible.

"I cannot believe he said that Troy," she told him stunned, hoping he would look up. She sighed when he didn't.

"Troy, look at me" she whispered, putting her index finger under his chin and tilting his head up. He tried to steer his gaze away from her, but she waited until his eyes were locked with hers before continuing.

"Daniel had no right to put his nose in our relationship like that or to tell you those things. Troy, please believe me when I say that I **_never_** told him anything like that. I have never told **_anyone_** anything like that."

"You have been a lot of things to me these past years but not once have I thought of you like a brother. I mean when everyone thought we were together in High School but we never told them any different because they'd never believe us and the pictures of us together that no one else knows about, like our little trip to Las Vegas, though nothing happened it was very close to happening, remember?" She half asked, half stated with a little laugh.

Troy couldn't help but smile now. She had never thought of him as a brother. She had never even pretended that she had. So what did she think of him as? He knew in his heart that he wanted to ask her, but truth be told he was afraid of the answer.

"Well I feel kinda stupid now," he uttered instead, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Because you are" she replied sticking her tongue out at him, sensing that he was trying to change the subject. She knew this man too well. "how about that swim?"

He grinned and before she could even stand up, he had leaped off his chair and thrown himself into the water. He had clearly had enough of being serious for one day.

She laughed and got up off her own seat. She could not believe that he had believed that for all this time. A brother? How ridiculous.

She was happy that Daniel was now gone for good. Although she had thought that he was a great guy for a long time, she could now see that he had not only betrayed her, but was the jealous type. The type willing to lie and hurt an innocent man who had done everything for her, just to make sure that she was only his.

She did not know what to think anymore. Troy had obviously been hurt by the brother comment, if the situation were vice versa she would have been as well, but she knew why. She would have been hurt because she loved him.

So what did that mean? Did Troy feel the same way?

"C'mon Gabs, get in already!" He yelled from inside the pool, displaying that boyish half-smile that made her heart flutter.

She knew what she had to do as she dipped in to the water. She had to find out where they stood.

It was now or never. They were alone in Paris - no friends, no work, no Samantha and no Daniel. For the first time in years, nothing and no one was between them. The timing was perfect.

For Gabriella Montez knew one thing. She wanted her life to change and she wanted that change to be because of Troy. She wanted him in her life. Him and no one else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella spent what felt like forever in the pool, but it was getting late and so, the pair went inside to eat, shower and get dressed.

Gabriella had promised Troy that she would go shopping with him on the plane and Troy had decided that he wanted to go today, after all it would be the perfect way to patch things up again. With his dad still either in his meeting or gallivanting around Paris doing God knows what, it seemed like the perfect chance.

Troy finished first wearing jeans and a white shirt, and a few minutes later he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Gabriella with a white summer dress swishing around her mid-thighs. He smiled, loving to see this side of Gabriella. The sweet, relaxed Gabriella he rarely saw anymore, even when they were alone, the one who actually enjoyed wearing dresses and heels. He loved her casual attire too, but this was the side of Gabriella he loved to see.

Gabriella smiled back, because just like Troy, she loved seeing her best friend in different attire. He was incredibly sexy in those jeans and his shirt matched her dress, making them look like a perfect little couple, they were very colour coordinated as Sharpay liked it.

They walked out to the car and Troy quickly hopped in the driver's seat.

"So m'lady, where to?" He asked her once they were comfortably seated, with his most charming grin.

"Let us go to _The Champs Elysées_ again. There are a lot of great stores there and then we can go to _The Galeries Lafayette_. It is on the street, just behind the avenue of _The Champs Elysées_."

So it was decided. Once there, they walked along the avenue and lost themselves in the shopping.

Four hours later they walked out, arms full with shopping bags. Troy had bought 2 new suits, a pair of shoes, 5 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans, while Gabriella had a sexy red dress (Troy definitely approved of that), a couple of summer dresses and a many designer handbags, some for Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor too.

"I am going to have no money left after this trip," Troy joked as they made their way back to the heart of the city.

"Well I told you to go easy. We still have a week and a half to go!" Gabriella giggled at him lightly, not really putting much effort into it. She knew it was pointless. Troy was too stubborn and he loved his clothes.

"Oh stop being such a buzz-kill Gabs! C'mon, let's go to _The Eiffel Tower_. I think I need to relax on the grass," he said tiredly.

"Oh, **_you _**need to relax? I cannot believe it," Gabriella replied with a slight giggle. He really was unbelievable. He had spent that past four hours dragging her into every possible store to buy things and he was the tired one?

But he looked at her with puppy eyes, and she couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, but not for too long. I do not want to get back to the house too late. I want to cook dinner tonight," she told him, excitement evident in her voice.

"Really? Yum! You're a great cook. What are you making? Something Italian, I love Italian!" He asked excitedly.

"Thanks, but Troy, we are in France. Why would I cook Italian?"

"Come on Gabriella, for me… Please?" He begged, turning on his charm

He was such a child, but there came the puppy eyes again, and she still couldn't say no. "Oayk, but just dessert then. Is Tiramisu okay with you?"

He licked his lips and nodded, giving all the confirmation she needed. She just smiled and explained to him how to go to _The Eiffel Tower_.

Once there, they parked the car near _The Champ-De-Mars_ and walked until they finally found a quiet and nice spot on the grass to lie down.

"So when was the last time you went to the top of this thing Gabriella?"

A sad smile crossed her lips, as memories came flooding into her head. "I was 18. It was the summer just before my parents death. We went together. My mom always loved going inside."

"I'm sorry Brie, I shouldn't have said anything," he responded quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her sad.

"No, its fine," she reassured him. "It's strangely nice to be able to talk about them to someone. You were right, memories are important. The good ones, and it does feel good to think about them and Paris. It was always so great to come here."

"Tell me more then,I mean I was practically like a son to them but" he almost whispered. "I'd just like to know"

She smiled and laid down, the grass tickling her back and he followed, turning on to his side and using his elbow and fist to support his face, so he could watch her as she talked.

"Well uh here in Paris is where my dad first proposed to my mom, right up there on the Eiffel Tower, just the two of them at night with everything lit up. Whenever I couldn't sleep when I was younger my mom would always tell me the story of them, as if it were a fairytale. Thinking about it now I guess it was."

Gabriella looked down at the grass next to her. She sighed and continued "The last time we were here we tried to get reservations for the same restaurant, but we couldn't get them, when we got home two weeks later, they were- gone." By now her voice was close to breaking and her eyes had glassed over with tears.

Troy hated seeing her like that. He hated the fact that she had lost the two most important people and that she had suffered as much as she had. It killed him inside.

"I'm sorry Brie," he whispered softly.

She glanced up at him and smiled, as a single tear escaped from her eye.

"Thank you Troy."

He could see something different in her eyes now that she looked at him. He saw softness. He loved the fact that she trusted him enough to let him see her like this. She was really letting him in more than she had ever let anyone in.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. His right hand let go of hers for only a second so he could turn over, before he quickly grasped it back, intertwining his fingers with hers.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, hand in hand, next to each other and closer than ever.

Gabriella wished she could stay like that for hours but she had promised a Tiramisu and if he wanted to eat it, they needed to leave now.

She reluctantly removed her fingers from his, before standing up and helping him to his feet. He smiled and quickly kissed her forehead, before they headed back to the car and drove in direction of the house.

Gabriella threw the keys on the table, before helping Troy with the bags. As they walked in Jack, who was there when they arrived, raised an eyebrow at the huge amount of shopping they brought in but said nothing. Gabriella gave a small smirk before making her way to the kitchen to see if she had everything she needed to cook for them. She was pleased to see that both refrigerators were fully stocked with everything she needed, even the mascarpone, so without hesitation she took everything out and started to cook.

Meanwhile, Troy was talking to his father of what they had done that day.

"She took me shopping," he said with a stupid grin. "We had a great time."

Jack smiled coyly, sensing what his son was feeling. "Kiddo, just what is going on between you and the pretty lady in the kitchen?"

"Nothing dad, I told you, she's just my friend, a best friend" he answered defensively and definitely too quickly.

"Well then Troy, either you're blind or you're an idiot, so which one is it?" He said,but not really expecting an answer.

Troy was speechless. For starters his father had actually called him 'Troy'. Not son, not kiddo, or wildcat, 'Troy'. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly, completely unsure of what to say. As it turned out, he didn't have to say anything. His father continued for him.

"She is an amazing woman. A diamond. I see the way you look at her and more importantly, the way she looks at you. What are you waiting for, son?" he asked, this time expecting a response.

Troy sighed, realising that now was not the time to be shy and lie to his father yet again about his feelings for Gabriella.

"I know dad," he said, keeping his tone as hushed as possible. "But I don't know how she feels about me and I don't want to lose her. If the only thing that I can have from her is her friendship, then I'd rather have that than nothing at all."

"Kiddo, believe me, the girl is crazy about you," he told Troy, his expression one that clearly said I-know-what-I'm-talking-about. "I thought you knew woman better than that," he added, thinking the time was right to tease his son.

"She's not just any woman, dad. She's Gabriella. She's special and when it comes to us I never know what to think," he said sadly, deciding to keep the conversation serious.

Jack looked at him and sighed, realising that it was time for him to have a heart to heart with his son. "Look my boy, you have two choices. The first one, you stay like this and risk losing her to someone else because you're too afraid. Or you can take the second option and tell her how you feel, build a future with her. Which one are you going to choose son?"

"It seems so easy when you say it like that. But what if she doesn't want me? What happens then?" Troy replied, letting his insecurity out for the first time.

"Oh believe me, she wants you, and besides, this is a risk that you need to take. It's the only one that can change your life forever and finally make you happy," he stated matter-of-factly, willing his son to go for it. He had been a terrible father for this kid all his life but now he knew that his son's happiness was in the hands of Gabriella Montez. And her's in his.

You could say a lot of things about Jack Bolton, and he knew all of them. Yes he was greedy, and yes he had been married more times than he could remember, but he knew what real love was and what it looked like. He had known it once, with Troy's mother. They were happy and when she died it felt like a part of him had too, but knowing her and having her as wife had been the best experience of his life. She had given him a great son and a great marriage and if he could, he would do it all over again.

The pain didn't matter. What was the saying again? Oh yes. **'****_Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' _**and that was exactly how he felt. He would forever cherish his memories with his wife and son and he wanted Troy to experience that too.

And he knew that Gabriella was the one for him. He could see the bond, the love, between them no matter how much they had tried to hide it.

He didn't think he was the only one either. He was pretty sure that all of his friends knew that the two were crazy about each other.

Meanwhile, Troy thought about everything his father had said, until he heard Gabriella call them to eat.

And by that time he had made up his mind. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Troy told Gabriella he need to talk to her about something. So Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to talk about. Troy said to Gabriella lets go sit down in the living room first. So they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella could tell that Troy was nervious by how he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and got ready to talk to her. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and told her that he has strong feelings for her. Troy also told Gabriella that he love her and wants her to be his girlfriend too. After Troy finish telling Gabriella his feelings for her, he wait for her to respond.

Gabriella was at first in shock, after Troy told her how he felt about her. Gabriella then decided to tell Troy her feelings for him too. Gabriella told Troy that she has strongs feelings for him too and that she loves him. Gabriella finish telling Troy about her feelings for him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend.

Troy was also in shock after Gabriella told him her feelings for him. Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips, which she respond back too. After they shared a few kisses on lips, they pulled away to get some air. Troy then asked Gabriella what she would like to do now.

Gabriella told Troy she would like to go see some more of Paris France. So they got ready to go exploring. They left his dads house and got into the car that was waiting to take them around Paris that day. So the rest the day they went to several places together and took pictures too.

After they finished exploring Paris, they went back to his dads house. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if he could watch her make dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that he can watch her make dinner. So they went to the kitchen together. Gabriella asked Troy if he would llike to learn to cook. Troy said to Gabriella that he would like to learn to cook. So that evening Gabriella was teaching Troy how to cook.

Troy's dad arrived at home, just in time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella carried the food out to the table. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they made dinner. After they got done eating dinner, Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they are together as a couple now. Gabriella told Troy and his dad she was going to go wash the dishes and would be back out in a little bit with the dessert.

After Gabriella went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and finish cleaning up. Jack ask his son Troy what Gabriella's reaction was when he told her his feelings. Troy told his dad that Gabriella was in shock at first but then she was happy to know how i feel about her. Troy told his dad that Gabriella had the same feelings for him too. Jack told his son Troy he was happy for them.

A few minutes later Gabriella came out with the dessert. So they sat down to eat their dessert together. Troy and Gabriella were happy that they were together now. They had finished eating their dessert. Jack told Troy and Gabriella he was going to turn in foir the night and he was see them in the morning.

Troy and Gabriella went to his bedroom to do some cuddling. They were laying on his bed talking to each other. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips. The kisses they were sharing were full of love. They eventually pulled away from each other to get some air. Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure.

Gabriella told Troy she was ready. So they went back to kissing each other passionately on the lips. Before long they took each other clothes off and wer now under the blankets. Troy lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he knew his cock was in her, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was also moaning and saying Gabriella's name while making love to her. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pull his cock out of Gabriella's pussy and lay down next her. He pulled her close to him and she layed her head on his chest. They both fell alseep in each other arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this is not as good as the other 6 chapters of this story. I did try my best with this chapter. There are only 4 chapters and a epilogue left of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. They shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love twice, before they got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

While they were eating breakfast, Troy asked Gabriella what she wanted to do. Gabriella said to Troy they could go explore some more of Paris. Troy told Gabriella that it was a good idea. They finished eating their breakfast and took their dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash them. After they washed their dishes, they left the kitchen and went to get ready to go explore some more of Paris.

Troy and Gabriella left the house together and got in the car that was waiting to take them around Paris. They went to two musuems that day and then got some lunch at one of the Paris cafes. Troy and Gabriella then got back in the car and went to a few stores before they went back to his dads house.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go back to his dads house and watch a few movies till time for dinner. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go back to his dads and watch a few movies with him. So they headed back to his dads house. When they arrived back at the house, they got out of the car and took their stuff they had bought into the house. They went to put thier stuff in their bedrooms, before they went to watch a couple movies.

Troy and Gabriella came back down stairs and went to the family room to watch some movies. Troy put the first movie in, that they had chose to watch. Troy went back over to Gabriella and hit the play on the remote. During the movie they had laid down on the couch and were now cuddling with each other. Gabriella loved being in Troy's arms and he loved having her in his arms too.

They finish watching the first movie and put the next movie in. Troy it the play on the remote. Troy and Gabriella had went back to cuddling with each other on the couch. At some point during the movie, they had fallen asleep on the couch. Jack arrived home and went to the living room to see his son Troy and Gabriella asleep on the couch. Jack turned the movie off and took it out of the dvd player. Jack put the tv back on regular tv, before he turned it off. Jack took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered his son Troy and Gabriella up.

Jack left the living room and went to the kitchen to make some thing for dinner. Jack knew that when his son Troy and Gabriella woke up that they would be hungry and want some thing to eat. Jack decided to make his delicious hamburgers for dinner. While Jack was cooking his hamburgers, Troy and Gabriella woke up and went to the kitchen to see his dad making hamburgers. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella holding each others hands. Jack asked them how their nap was and they told him it was good.

So dinner was ready and so they sat down at the dining room table and ate their dinner. After they finihsed eating their dinner they took the dishes to the kitchen so the housekeeper could wash them. Jack asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to come a party he was going to. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they would like to go to a party with him. So Jack told them to go get change and he be waiting for them in the car. So Troy and Gabriella went upstairs and change their clothes.

They were back down stairs and left the house. They got in the car that his dad was waiting for the in. They headed to the place where the party was at. A few minutes later they arrived at the got out of the car and went into the party. Jack told Troy and Gabriella if they get tired of being at the party that the driver will take them back home. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they should be fine for a while but that they might go home early fro mthe party though.

Troy's dad went to go visit the people at the party. Troy and Gabriella went to dance for a little bit. As the party went on, Troy and Gabriella decided to leave and go home for the night. So they got their coats and left the party. They got in the car that was waiting to take them back home. Mean while Jack noticed that his son Troy and Gabriella had left the party already. Jack decided he was ready to go home too.

They arrived back at his dads house and got out of the car. The car left his dads house to get his dad. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to the bedrooms. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay in his bedroom with him. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to stay with him in his bedroom. So Gabriella went to the bedroom she was staying in and got her bed time clothes on.

Gabriella left the bedroom she was staying in and went to Troy's bedroom. Troy saw Gabriella come into his bedroom and went over to her. They started kissing each other on the lips. Troy and Garbiella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. They went back to kissing each other. Troy line his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name, while he was thrusting slowly in and out of her. Gabriella said into Troy's ear to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was also moaning and saying Gabriella's name to, while thrusting in and out of her fast and hard.

Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. He laid down next to her and pull her close. Gabriella laid her head on his bare chest. Troy and Gabriella said i love you to each other and gave each other a good night kiss, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Jack arrived back at his house a few minutes later and got out of the car. Jack went into the house and made sure all the windows and doors were locked up. Jack then headed upstairs and went to check on his son Troy. Jack open his son Troy's bedroom door and saw his son Troy and Gabriella aslep in each others arms. So Jack close the door and went to his bedroom. Jack got ready for bed and went to get a drink. Jack was happy that his son Troy and Gabriella were together now. Jack went to bed with a smile on his face.

Please Review!


End file.
